In Blue Dragon's World and look through the Crystals
They build Camp to make sure they need their rest Vivi: I think we do the dare game. Gaomon: Alright, let's do. Confession Gaomon: I wonder what challenge is gonna be? Next Confession Lalamon: I hope it's something nice. End of Confession Vivi pick the card Vivi: Lann, I want you to dare "Eat a Pepper". Lann: Ok. Confession Lann: I hope this pepper is not hot. End of Confession Raynn: Good luck, Lann. Hope you gonna need it. He eat it and it's very hot in his mouth Lann: OW! All: (Laugh) Next Day They went to the Blue Dragon's World Vivi: Another World that has been fallen into Darkness. They saw a Crystal Vivi: Is that... They look at the Crystal and they saw, Keenan, Yoshi, Garnet and even Lann and Raynn's Parents Lalamon: Yoshi! Falcomon: Keenan! Vivi: Dagger! Lann & Raynn: Mom! Dad! They they have disappeared and they know what happened to them Raynn: Everyone... What have you come here to tell us? I know we promise to come back, we're sorry. But we have to find a way home before we can help you. We just want to know that it's been you that keeps our hearts. Keeps the dark away. Then they saw a Crystal Lann: It's a Crystal. They look at it and then their reflection just grab them and now they are in World Within Then many Crystals is around them Vivi: What just happened? They look at the door and it's locked Lann: Those Crystal... maybe they're were a clue. They look at the Keys inside the Chest Gaomon: Those are key, but they are lock. Raynn: Is there a way to get open for the right hand? Lann: Hey! I got it! I got the right hand for this! He tried to open it and it doesn't work Lann: Cut me some slack, Chest. Gaomon: Let's see. They went off to see the Crystal Falcomon: Is this how it is to face your demon? Agumon: I think so. Then their Reflection has comes to life Phantom Gaomon: Nobody can't save you and no one wants to. Phantom Agumon: Just let go of everything and fade into the Darkness. Phantom Lann: You'll never see the realm of light. Phantom Raynn: Is there any point of continuing this fight. Phantom Mordecai: Are you really worthy of being a Keyblade Master? Phantom Rigby: Your Bonds of Friendship only tied you down. Phantom Vivi: Only your hearts is hollow enough to be a demon. Gaomon: No! Someone will save us! For sure! Agumon: Never! We got light in us! Lann: We will see the realm of light! Raynn: We can help others! Mordecai: I don't understand what a Keyblade Master is! But... Someday we will find out for sure! Rigby: Our friendship will prevail! Vivi: Our hearts are never hollow! They are fighting them and the defeated them Vivi: Our Friends... and now our own phantoms? What could it all mean? They defeated all the phantoms of them Vivi: That's all of them. Falcomon: Our Friends.... they didn't have anything to say. Gaomon: But our Shadows... they wanted to destroy us. They left the Crystal and go back to the Door where they came from Lalamon: Never would have though we'd become our worst enemy's. (Sigh) Mordecai: We've talk to ourselves a lot since falling into these Shadows. Rigby: But with the Phantoms, it's as though all of our doubts have gained a voice of their own. Raynn: They're the weakness in our hearts. Lann: I know we are alone here... Agumon: Have the uncountable hours in the shadow whittled away the courage we never really had? Vivi: I think we are losing this fight. The Darkness has found the cracks in our hearts. Falcomon: Is this... the last apparition before it takes us over? They went back to camp and Agumon and Gaomon are talking to each other Gaomon: Agumon, do you remember that fight we have before you turned into a Digi-egg. Agumon: Yeah. Why? Gaomon: Because I was jealous of you. That you were stronger then me. Agumon: Why? Gaomon: Well, me and Thomas got stronger then you and Marcus. Then you got so strong and I was so jealous of you. I wish I could live life the way you do. Just followed my heart and my data. Agumon: Well, I've got share of my problems too, Gaomon. Gaomon: Like what? Agumon: To be like you? You got stronger then me, so... I just want to be strong just like you and your Partner. Boss and I got so jealous of you after you and your partner arrived at the Headquarters. I need to become stronger just like you. Gaomon: Well. I got something advantage to being me... Agumon: What is it? Gaomon: Wanted you as my best friend. Agumon: Yeah. Then I guess.... I'm okay the way I am. I've got something you could never imitate too. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes